


Разумное объяснение

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: «Лето в столице медленно сходит на нет. Лето в столице, тяжёлое, как пистолет. В кармане пара монет, мятый штакет, плюс сигарета. За что ты не любишь меня, жаркое солнце столичного лета?» Noize MC, «Лето в столице»
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Kudos: 1





	Разумное объяснение

Если подумать, всему этому можно было найти рациональное объяснение.  
Лорис поморщился. Даже в его голове фраза показалась банальной и наигранной.  
В самом деле, нужно ли искать рациональное объяснение члену в заднице или, может, члену во рту? Стоит ли всерьёз задумываться о том, как два человека оказались в одной постели, и какие объективные обстоятельства привели к тому, что Кариус сейчас кончает Эмре Джану на живот?

В Лондоне стояла жара. Лето Лориса было пустым - с окончания чемпионата до начала сборов - почти два месяца, и от безделья мозг его начал плавиться, распадаться на составные части, поэтому, когда вернувшийся со сборов Кубка Конфедераций Джан предложил провести время вместе, Кариус согласился, не раздумывая.  
Может быть, ему просто нужно было заполнить пустоту.  
Эмре нравился Кариусу. Больше всего своей обстоятельностью, и еще тем, что они были оба как-то неуловимо похожи - жестами, интонациями, привычкой носить рваные джинсы... сходств было много, и для Лориса в некотором роде явилось подвигом это признать, потому как он о себе был очень высокого мнения, и посчитать кого-то равным (или почти равным) себе, означало назвать кого бы то ни было практически совершенством.  
Впрочем, Лорис находил удивительное удовольствие в обладании хорошими вещами. Судя по всему, Эмре тоже, потому что после бокала холодного белого вина, он бескомпромиссно снял футболку через голову. Лорис шагнул вперед, едва касаясь пальцами смуглой кожи, и как-то сразу понял, что сегодня его хорошенечко выебут. Именно такими словами он и подумал: лексикон дешевого порно с пометкой "грязные разговорчики" на вытертом пластике коробки. Смешно - он давно не покупал порнушку, предпочитая безопасные соединения и платную подписку: только проверенные студии, чтобы точно знать - с этого фильма производитель заплатил налоги, а актеры получили достаточную компенсацию. И все-таки...  
Они разделись быстро, молча, и сначала двигались будто бы напоказ, словно в кресле сидел невидимый зритель, в одной руке которого стакан виски, а другая рука на члене, и он хочет неплохо подрочить на то, как смуглый черноволосый мужик оттрахает высокого нордического блондина сначала в рот, а потом в жопу - и без резинки, разумеется.  
Лорису надоело на пятой минуте - собственное самолюбование, собственное пластиковое возбуждение, безупречная последовательность действий: соски-яйца-член, и то, что Джан был таким же - сосредоточенным на себе, равнодушным, словно выключенным из процесса. Когда он широким жестом кинул на пол несколько презервативов и флакончик смазки, Лорис - внутренний Лорис - встал с воображаемого кресла, швырнул воображаемый виски в стену, зло укусил Джана за подбородок, и, неожиданно, завёлся всерьёз.  
От того, что Эмре смотрел на него снизу вверх (из-за разницы в росте ему приходилось немного задирать голову), Кариус почему-то по-дурацки млел. От настоящего, не придуманного, возбуждения заныли яйца, он снова укусил Эмре, теперь за шею, и у того немного прояснилось в глазах, но, скорее от удивления. Лорис наклонился, лизнул место укуса, а потом с чувством накрыл губами аккуратный рот Джана, нарушая тем самым неписаное правило безопасного секса "никаких поцелуев". Эмре открыл рот - не иначе как от возмущения, но увяз в поцелуе, и Кариус удовлетворенно закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал - как трется стояком о бедро Эмре, как горят губы от колкой щетины, как Джан вцепился ему в волосы, и думал, что пора, пожалуй, упасть, потому что слишком шатко и зыбко, и сейчас они оба потеряют баланс.  
Лорис оторвался от губ Эмре, напоследок засосав нижнюю и плавно опустился на колени. Между лопаток выступил пот, Лорис облизнул губы, и взял сразу так глубоко, как смог. Джан таращился на него сверху, рефлекторно чуть подавшись вперед, и Лорис плотнее сжал губы. Собственный напряженный член неприятно упирался в живот. Эмре помедлил, но все-таки положил ладони Лорису на затылок, не управляя - направляя. Кариус оценил этот жест. Теперь их секс стал больше напоминать секс, а не стерильную возню пластиковых кукол, это отчего-то радовало.  
Лорис сосал, сильно расслабляя горло, член проезжался почти по гландам, Эмре едва-едва нажимал подушечками пальцев ему на затылок, а потом пробормотал что-то, и начал отстраняться. Кариус сначала разочарованно вздохнул, но Джан присел на корточки, коротко поцеловал Лориса сам, и увлёк его на пол, наконец переводя происходящее в горизонтальную плоскость.  
Слегка тянуло сквозняком. Секс на полу - не слишком приятное занятие, но расцепись они сейчас - и, казалось, волшебство момента пропадёт, испарится, и вместо живых, изголодавшихся по чистым эмоциям людей окажутся снова два столкнувшихся эго.  
Эмре снова потянулся поцеловать, и, одновременно, просунул руку Кариус между ног. Погладил член, мимолетно смазав с головки естественную смазку, легко прошёлся по чувствительному месту за мошонкой. Он уже коснулся ануса, когда Лорис отстранился, покачал головой, облизнул пальцы, и завёл руку себе за спину. Джан удивленно распахнул глаза, и в них Лорис прочитал восхищение. На секунду, Лорис представил, как выглядит со стороны, но сосредоточился на Джане, который рвал зубами пакетик с презервативом и потом раскатывал резинку по напряженному члену. Эмре сейчас занимал его больше, чем собственные ощущения, но предвкушение, что вот этот вот член, с крупной головкой, перевитый венами, напряженный, твёрдый, окажется внутри него, заставляли Лориса слегка сбиваться с выбранного ритма. Они лежали рядом, рвано дышали в унисон - Эмре ласкал себя, Кариус себя растягивал, и это было так же хорошо, как когда они целовались, или просто касались друг друга.  
Они делали это молча, или почти молча - слова казались лишними. От зашторенного окна тянулся длинный луч, высвечивая темные глаза Эмре до светлого, почти древесного оттенка. Лорис бездумно улыбнулся, почувствовав, что готов. Он хотел было перевернуться, чтобы встать на колени, он готов был дать Джану как в порнушке: упираясь локтями о ковёр, сильно выставив задницу, раздвигая ягодицы руками, но Эмре потянул его на себя. Лорис не успел удивиться, перекинул ногу через Джана, и, помогая себе руками, начал опускаться. Смазка на презервативе помогала, но Лорис сознательно медлил, стараясь прочувствовать полностью. Джан держал его, и широкие ладони на бёдрах Лориса слегка подрагивали от напряжения. Ему, конечно, хотелось, чтобы Лорис ускорился, чтобы эта мешанина чувств - безразличие, потом возбуждение, потом почти болезненная нежность, все это выплеснулось оргазмом - коротким и ярким, или медленным и тягучим, но он оставлял Лорису право решать, как это будет, и Лорис наслаждался. Не собой - моментом, и тем, как прерывисто дышал под ним Джан, и ощущением заполненности. Он двигался медленно, длинно, плавно, а потом Джан всхлипнул как-то беззащитно, и Лорис сорвался. Понадобилось два резких движения вверх-вниз, и оргазм обрушился на Лориса, как вода, как ветер, как одиночество, как страх, как усталость, как бессилие.  
Как удовольствие, мгновенное и острое.  
Лорис кончил Джану на живот, и подумал, что всему этому, наверное, есть рациональное объяснение.  
Эмре нахмурился, не понимая причины пренебрежительной гримасе Кариуса.  
"Ничего, - хотел сказать ему Лорис. - Ничего"  
Но вместо этого снова поцеловал. И Эмре кончил тоже.

За окном бушевала гроза - первая за много дней. Лорис лежал на спине, Эмре - рядом, положив руку поперёк груди. Стоило встать, добраться до душа, или сказать хоть что-нибудь, или что-нибудь сделать, но Кариус чувствовал только благодарность и усталость, и сил на что-то еще у него не было. Джан зевнул, мотнул головой, как сонный пес, медленно встал.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал он просто.  
И Лорис понял, что на хрен все эти рациональные объяснения.  
Удивительно все-таки, как иногда секс благотворно влияет на людей.


End file.
